


By Touching, Make Blessed

by rabidchild67



Series: Any Sensual Feast [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hand porn, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock likes Jim’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Touching, Make Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Руки коснусь в благоговении](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353445) by [kaiSSa666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666/pseuds/kaiSSa666)



> Title is a bastardization of a speech from Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. This is a [fill to a prompt](http://trekkink.livejournal.com/896.html?thread=18304#t18304) on the new Trek Kink Meme. Whee!

Jim Kirk’s hands are large. The hairs on them are fair, in certain lighting practically invisible. In lower light, each individual strand can be discerned. Spock longs to feel these hairs against his cheek. He thinks they will be fine, and soft.

Jim Kirk’s hands are large. Large and square. His fingers are long and solid, with broad fingertips that Spock imagines are very sensitive. Spock watched him play guitar once, when he was alone in the ship’s music room and believed himself to be unobserved. The way he plucked notes out of the instrument was intuitive, as if he was discovering them rather than producing them. He played with his eyes closed.

Jim Kirk’s hands are square, with the joint of the thumb at an almost perfect 90-degree angle to the palm of his hand. This makes firing two phaser rifles one-handed quite easy for him, a fact that came into evidence when he laid down covering fire for the members of an Away Team despite an enemy who held a superior tactical position. He was still firing when he finally was beamed up, swaying on his feet and yelling defiantly. Luckily, Ensign Chekov had been prepared to duck.

Jim Kirk’s hands are large. With calluses on his palms from years of heavy farm work. Spock knows this because of the times they spar in the ship’s gym; he can feel them on his skin as Jim practices the _kareel-ifla_ holds Spock has been teaching him. Jim is a quick study and is soon adept at using Spock’s superior mass and strength against him. Jim’s hands on his skin burn him.

Jim Kirk’s hands are gentle. Spock has ample evidence of this fact. He has seen him soothe a child’s fears with those hands, and he has seen him staunch the flow of blood on an injured crewman. And he has seen the way those hands hold the face of the person Jim would kiss, cradling the head as if it is the most precious object, fingers caressing yet barely making an impression.

Jim Kirk’s hands would drive Spock crazy. Of this he is certain. As he lies in his bunk in his darkened quarters, stroking himself to an inevitably unsatisfactory climax, he imagines Jim Kirk’s hands. He imagines how the calluses on Jim's palm will feel against the hot, overly sensitized skin of his shaft. He imagines sensitive fingertips caressing the prominent vein on the underside. He imagines Jim's thumb, insistent, almost punishing, against the foreskin as he coaxes spurt after spurt of ejaculate from him, making him come harder than he has ever dreamed was possible, so hard it almost hurts, so hard he loses his Vulcan control long enough to cry out.

And when he actually comes, he imagines that Jim has taken Spock's hand in his, has brought the fingertips of the first two fingers of his hand in perfect alignment with Spock’s, his touch light and ghosting, a Vulcan kiss so sensual, so erotic, so perfect, it makes him forget all others’.

Jim Kirk’s hands are perfect. And Spock would have them on his body. Someday. 

\----

Thank you for your time.

A sequel: [Let Hands Do What Lips Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/846091)

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel: [Let Hands Do What Lips Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/846091)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr @rabidchild67, I hope you'll consider following me there.


End file.
